


The Witch's Assistant

by Oxymoroff



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Witch AU, assertive haru, the boy will get what he wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxymoroff/pseuds/Oxymoroff
Summary: Makoto was living on the outskirts of a small town alone until he was wrongfully accused of witchcraft and banished. He stumbles upon a house in the woods and falls under the spell of the witch who resides there, in more ways than one.





	The Witch's Assistant

A long time ago in a small, remote town, there lived a young man with the kindest green eyes, soft but messy brown hair and a smile that rivaled the sun with its brightness. The young man’s name was Makoto and he lived alone just on the outskirts of the town in a small but cozy cottage covered in ivy. He was adored by every child and stray cat.

However, the elders in the town didn’t feel the same. In fact, one could say that they all seemed afraid of him. You see, this young man with kind green eyes and sweet demeanor turned up in their rural town out of nowhere with no belongings in tow but the clothes on his back and a worn amulet of deep sapphire. The townspeople were wary of strangers due to rumors that a witch was living in the woods nearby. Their town employed a strict policy of not allowing any magic use in order to keep the peace but the young man claimed that he didn't know any magic and he had no family to return to, so the town elders decided to take pity on him and allowed him to stay, all the while keeping a close eye on him.

The town remained peaceful for a year until a few houses on the outskirts near Makoto’s cottage caught fire, while his remained startlingly unharmed. The townspeople were quick to blame the solitary young man and accused him of witchcraft. And thus, Makoto was banished and warned that if he ever set foot near their town, he would be executed. Makoto left the town with only a few meager belongings and a small, white stray cat in tow.

 

_And thus, our tale begins._

 

Makoto had been walking for hours and felt like his feet were going to fall off and he was going to pass out from exhaustion. He trudged a few more steps before sitting down on a flat rock to rest his weary feet. This was quite possibly the second worst day of his life and he just wanted a good night’s sleep and to wake up to all this just being a bad dream.

A faint meow sounded from his duffle bug and he chuckled a little, opening up the flap to reveal the white cat. “Ah, I'm sorry, I forgot you were in there, sweetheart.” he scooped her out gingerly placing her on the floor so she could stretch and move around. She had been following him since he left the town despite his protests that she should stay there. She had tired rather quickly however, so Makoto had decided to let her ride in the well worn duffle bag he had carried with him.

He stroked behind her ears looking up at the sky where the sun was quickly beginning to set and the clouds were lovely shades of cotton candy pink and orange against stunning blue, contrasting his dreary, sunken mood. He sighed deeply “ I hope we find some shelter soon, Sweetheart, or we’re going to be stuck sleeping outside.” The cat looked him in the face. He nervously scratched his cheek with a finger. “Ah… I guess you would be used to that, huh?”

Suddenly a flash of light tore from a spot in the distant woods and into the sky. Makoto startled, subconsciously scooping up the cat and holding her to him. She meowed in protest, pawing at his arm until he released his hold on her and let her down. “Sorry, I was just caught off guard, okay?” He didn't know if cats rolled their eyes but he swore in that moment that this cat definitely had.

The cat began walking off in the direction of the woods, leaving Makoto behind still sitting on the rock.

“Hey, wait! You can't just leave without me! Who do you think is gonna feed you and keep you safe?” He called to her as he stood and chased after her anyway. “Ah you're so rude! At least slow down a little!” The cat sped up. “Ah, sorry for getting snappy, but it’s going to be too dark to navigate in the woods! Hey!” In a matter of minutes they had both gotten pretty deep into the wooded area and sure enough, it was becoming harder and harder for Makoto to see what was in front of him and he was beginning to feel rather frightened as he protectively clutched at the amulet around his neck.

“Look we’re not going to find anywhere to stay in here, can't we just go back?” He came to the rather pathetic realization that he was arguing with a cat that was about 1/20th of his size. He hung his head in shame as he continued to follow after her, not even bothering to argue anymore. Before he knew it, his head had knocked into something, upon looking up he noticed that it was a door to a small cabin and the cat was perched next to him, waiting patiently to be let inside.

“You could have warned me I was about to run into something, you-” Just as he was arguing with the cat, the door opened, warm light spilling over into the dark of the surrounding woods.

In the doorway stood a young man with soft looking sleek black hair and piercing eyes the shade of the bluest part of a burning flame. Makoto couldn't help but stare slack jawed at the figure before him. Never had he seen someone so beautiful.

The cat quickly made her way past the young man in the doorway, inviting herself into his home.

The young man, completely unperturbed by the small intruder, finally spoke up, clearing his throat. “So are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there staring?”

Makoto coughed indignantly, standing up straight and bringing a hand up to nervously stroke the back of his neck. “May I please come in..?”

Haru gave him one final look, eyes pausing on the amulet for a few moments, and then turned around, walking into the house without another word. Makoto assumed that that was a cue to follow him inside. He removed his shoes and softly closed the door behind him, stepping into the warmth of the cabin.

The mysterious young man beckoned him over to sit at the dinner table with a tilt of his head. The table was lined with all kinds of delicious looking food and Makoto graciously took a seat. “Oh, were you expecting guests?” Makoto asked, marveling at the spread of delicacies.

“You could say that.” Came the young man’s smooth voice.

Makoto stood abruptly, feeling rude and like he had intruded. “I’m sorry to be in the way! Where are my manners, I should probably leave.”

“No, you’re not intruding.” He said solemnly, motioning Makoto to sit back down.

“But, ah…” Makoto trailed off intelligently.

“It’s fine”

Makoto sighed in resignation, sinking back into the seat.

“I was expecting you, you know.” The black haired young man answered, the words barely intelligible as they were muttered under his breath.

“I see…” Makoto felt the tips of his ears grow warm but he wasn't entirely sure why. “How could you have possibly known I was coming?” Makoto looked puzzled.

“Hmm.” He replied, or rather, didn't reply.

“Can I at least know your name?”

“Haru.” The young man said, a strange, distant look in his fierce blue eyes.

“Ah, Haru. Nice to meet you. My name is-”

“Makoto. I already know.” Haru said as he took a small sip of his tea.

Makoto couldn't help but be distracted by how elegant he looked doing such a mundane thing as drinking tea. But he quickly snapped out of his reverie once he had processed what Haru had just said. “How did you know that?” He gaped.

“Hmm.” Haru gave in place of a reply once more.

Makoto frustratedly ran a hand through his already messy brown hair. “Well, I guess if you're not actually gonna talk to me, I'll just dig in because I'm starving.” He said, reaching across the table for a plate. “...If that’s okay.”

The corners of Haru’s mouth almost turned up in a smile _almost_ as he nodded before going back to his tea.

Makoto was quick to dig in and couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as he took the first bite of some grilled fish he had dished onto his plate. “This is so good!” His eyes positively lit up as he continued taking large mouthfuls.

Haru’s eyes glimmered slightly in quiet contentment. He ate quietly alongside Makoto, feeding the white cat that had barged in earlier small scraps from his plate.

Once Makoto had his fill, he began surveying the cabin from where he sat.

It was a rather spacious home, sparsely furnished and not intricately decorated but charming nonetheless. There were many shelves lined with meticulously labeled glass jars and vials of all shapes and sizes. The handwriting on them appeared neat and orderly, much like the rest of the interior, though Makoto couldn't make out what any of them said from where he sat. He assumed they were spices and jams and other sorts of cooking ingredients.

On the far wall was a window with a seating area containing a few pillows and a tall, looming bookcase just next to it completely filled with all sorts of books and what appeared to be journals. Makoto took a deep breath in, all in all the cabin had a very earthy, homey scent, much like a well loved book. He felt relaxed and safe here.

Haru stood, beginning to clear the dishes from the table and heading over to the sink.

“Oh! Let me at least help you with those!” Makoto followed after him, taking most of the stack of dishes off of Haru’s soft hands. Not that he had particularly noticed that they were soft or anything.

“No need.” Haru tilted his head for Makoto to set the dishes in the sink.

Makoto lifted his brows in question but placed them down anyway. Stepping back as Haru lifted a hand in the air, and with one swoop of his arm and flick of his wrist, water began pouring out into the basin and the dish sponge began to scrub the dishes for them.

Makoto’s green eyes widened, gaping at the scene before him. “You- you’re a witch?!”

Haru stared at him flatly.

“Um, wizard? Which is the proper term?” Makoto grabbed the bottom of his shirt, nervously wringing it out in his two hands. “I hope I haven't offended you!”

This time Haru actually smiled the tiniest bit, more of a smirk really, but it had a fatal effect on Makoto nonetheless as he had to stop himself from clutching a hand over his chest.

“You’re interesting.” Haru looked him up and down. “I’m going to keep you.”

Makoto’s face proceeded to erupt in flames. “What…. do you mean by that?”

"You’ll see…” Haru walked over to a closet, pulling out what appeared to be a cauldron, extremely weathered with use. With an elegant flick of his fingers, a few bottles from the shelf floated over to him. He poured a few in and added a mere few drops of others. “Come here.” He beckoned Makoto over with his piercing blue eyes landing on his.

Makoto hesitated a moment before stepping close, unsure what Haru had called him over for.

“Closer.” Haru said as he dusted a pinch of some kind of sand into the now steaming cauldron. The red tips of Makoto’s ears not entirely lost on him as he leaned up towards Makoto, the corners of his lips curled up ever so slightly.

“Aahh-AHH, Haru, what are you doing?!” Makoto attempted to step back instinctively but a strange force kept his feet planted in place, making him lose his balance and nearly fall backwards. Before he could, a hand reached out and snaked its way around his waist to break his fall. The heat spread to his entire face as Haru’s face came into view. He was standing on his tiptoes, Makoto noted. _Cute_. Feeling almost intoxicated by the proximity. “Haruuu, I think maybe- OW!”

Haru had unceremoniously yanked a few of Makoto’s hairs out and turned back to his concoction in the cauldron. He reached up to pluck a few off his own head as well, not batting an eye, and threw both in.

A sudden cloud of smoke swirled with brilliant shades of blue and green filling the room and startling Makoto into a corner. His left hand glowed for a moment and felt entirely too warm. His eyes widened immensely and he shook his hand wildly in hopes it would go back to normal. The smoke cleared, and with it, so did the strange glow.

Haru stood before the now empty cauldron with two small, thin cords in hand. He walked over to Makoto and he cowered against the wall. “Please don’t pull out more of my hair!” Makoto closed his eyes shut tight, but the only sensation he felt was the small cord being tied around his left wrist as a bracelet. He opened his eyes and noted that the other was tied around Haru’s right. Before he could open his mouth to ask any of the hundreds of questions he had for Haru, Haru spoke up.

“You’re mine now.”

Makoto gaped, unsure how to process the words Haru had just spoken. The possessiveness of them made his heart speed up and he wasn’t entirely sure why. Or maybe he knew and he just wasn’t quite ready to address the fact that he had basically fallen in love at first sight with a strange man that had just cast a spell on him. He heard his own voice come out embarrassingly high and a bit croaky when he finally wracked up the nerve to ask “I - In what way…?”

Haru took a sidelong glance at him and Makoto swore he saw a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. A few agonizing seconds passed as he seemingly thought over his answer. “You can be my assistant.”

Makoto released a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, strangely feeling a bit disappointed.

“You can help me in exchange for staying here. Unless you have somewhere else to go…” Haru looked uncharacteristically nervous as he thumbed the new cord on his right hand.

“N - No, I’ll stay! I mean - I want to stay.” _With you._ “Please.”

Haru looked away smiling shyly and Makoto felt his face heat up to the tips of his ears for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Perhaps today had not been the second worst day of his life after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to finally finish the first chapter of this thing and publish it. Don't really know where it's going because I'm a terrible writer and don't plan ahead but I've definitely got some ideas. I'm sorry for the shitty summary. I'm bad at this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also I'm so excited for Free!3 I'm gonna cry wow I can't believe I've been into this gotdamn show for 5 years. It's been great. MakoHaru still kills me.


End file.
